dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyonel Mycenae
Lyonel Mycenae is the main male protagonist of Highschool DxD: The King of Lions written by HolyKnightsofTheRoundTable. He is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy and the leader of the Argos Team. He is a descendant of Perseus and the possessor of the Nemean Lion, Regulus; wielding the Sacred Gear Regulus Nemea. Lyonel is an honorary member of the Occult Research Club, due to his knowledge of the supernatural and as the lover of Rias Gremory. Along with his Sacred Gear, Lyonel possesses the Power of Kings, also known as the Will of the Gods, inherited from his ancestors. While working as a double agent for the Three Factions, Lyonel operated under the alias "The Dark King". Because of his unique heritage and abilities, it has made Lyonel an ideal target of those part of the Hero Faction. Appearance Lyonel is a 18-year old high school student of average height with broad shoulders and a muscular build with black hair and green eyes. His most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy boy's school uniform, which consists of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and black dress shoes. After joining the Khaos Brigade, Lyonel dons a black leather jacket, black trousers, and black dress shoes. While acting the role as "The Dark King", Lyonel obscured his appearance with the ability of the Mantle of the Invisibility. He also wore a long black hooded cloak to prevent anyone he knew from recognizing him while giving his reports to the leaders of the Three Factions. Personality Lyonel has a calm personality and cares deeply for those he loves and who he considers to be his comrades. He also shows a proper attitude of respect towards beings that deserve respect. History As a child, Lyonel grew up without his parents and was later found by Azazel who took him in and raised him for a time. During his time with the Grigori organization, he befriended Vali. He later wished to live a normal life and without his knowledge had his powers sealed by Azazel before he left the organization. Plot The Lion King's Awakening: Lyonel's adventure begins with Volume 1 of the Light Novels, with him pretending to listen to a usual lecture in class. He introduces the four most popular girls in the school; Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Souna Shitori, and Tsubaki Shinra, who are in his class. Lyonel is the only male student in the third year class. He has a chat with Rias after class, who he is friends with before leaving. The next day, he encounters Hyoudou Issei, who introduces him to his girlfriend, Amano Yuuma. He shrugs it off while ignoring Issei's pestering about him getting a girlfriend before him. Later that day, he has a conversation with Rias and tells her about Issei getting a girlfriend. Later that night, he receives a visit from Vali, who decided to drop by and asked him if he had awakened his Sacred Gear yet. He replies that he is not interested and hasn't tried to converse with it. Vali then talks about his unique heritage and tells him that he won't be able to live a normal life for long before leaving. The next day, Lyonel found himself wondering what Vali was trying to tell him. Later that night, he encountered Issei at the park, who was being attacked by the Fallen Angel Dohnaseek. The Fallen Angel ignores him after he realized that he is a human and proceeds to attack Issei. Suddenly, he hears a voice in his head and interferes while introducing himself to the Fallen Angel. Dohnaseek returns the courtesy before engaging him. Lyonel then awakens his Sacred Gear and catches Dohnaseek off guard with a shockwave attack. Their fight is soon interrupted by the arrival of Rias and her peerage. He wonders what is going on before losing consciousness. Powers & Abilities Power of Kings: Also known as the Will of the Gods, takes on the form of golden flames, that were originally believed to be Lyonel's divine power. The Power of Kings is a unique ability that is only inherited by those who are acknowledged by their ancestors. * Lion King's Conquering Fist: Enhanced with the earth-breaking powers of Regulus, Lyonel releases a large amount of golden flames while punching that morphs into the head of a lion and shatters the ground upon impact. * Memento Mori: Lyonel engulfs his opponent with a pillar of golden flames that launch into the sky while continuously burning the target. * Divine Fist: Lyonel turns his fist into golden flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. Immense Divine Power: Being a descendant of Perseus and Zeus, Lyonel inherited an impressive amount of divine power that take on the form of golden flames. Both Vali and Azazel have stated that with his divine power inherited from his ancestor and the power of Regulus through Regulus Nemea that he could be one of the strongest beings there is. This was somewhat proven when Azazel declared him as The Strongest Lion King of all known history, past, present, and future due to his unique heritage and even Vali acknowledged that his powers rivaled his. Expert Swordsman: Lyonel is well versed in swordsmanship through his training with Arthur Pendragon and Lancelot, being able to fight on par with skilled sword users. Superhuman Strength:'' ''Lyonel possesses a remarkable amount of strength for a Human. Immense Durability: Through his training with Vali and his team, and fighting stronger opponents, Lyonel gained a body with great durability. Immense Speed: Lyonel is capable of moving at a speed faster than a normal human. While using his Balance Breaker he is capable of moving at the speed of light. Immense Stamina: Lyonel possesses a great amount of stamina, being capable of maintaining his Balance Breaker for at least two weeks. Flight: While in his Balance Breaker form, Lyonel can fly using the Pegasus-like wings. Equipment Regulus Nemea: One of the 13 Longinus, Regulus Nemea takes the form of a giant battle axe that resides the spirit of the Nemean Lion named Regulus. Regulus Nemea later takes on the form a golden sword due to Lyonel's preference of swords over axes. * Regulus Nemea Leather Cloth: Regulus Nemea's sub-species Balance Breaker that creates a golden, lion-themed armor along with Pegasus-like wings, that covers the user's body and adds the earth-breaking powers of Regulus to the user's own strength, resulting in a drastic power-up. The armor also protects the user from projectiles. * Breakdown the Beast: An ability similar to the Juggernaut Drive form of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Breakdown the Beast temporarily removes the seal placed on the Nemean Lion granting the user immense power. The Breakdown the Beast, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. Lyonel, however, is able to avoid this using his large amount of divine powers as an alternative source of power instead of his lifespan; however, if used for for extended periods of time, it will eventually cause him to go berserk. Even after deactivation, Lyonel suffers from exhaustion. * Accel Harbinger Burstmode: A new enhanced form that surpasses the Breakdown the Beast. Lyonel obtained it after the past possessors acknowledged his strength. In this form, the color of his armor changes to metallic gold. Like Issei's and Vali's upgraded versions of their Juggernaut Drive, it does not consume his lifespan. In this form, Lyonel's powers are greatly increased and he can use more advanced techniques imbued with the full power of Regulus's earth-breaking powers. Aegis: The shield wielded by his ancestor to defeat the Gorgon, Medusa. It provides the wielder protection to travel through the Dimensional Gap. Mantle of Invisibility: It changes and obscures the appearance of the wearer. Lyonel dons it while taking on the role as The Dark King. Trivia * Lyonel's name originates from two different sources: Ser Lyonel Baratheon, the Laughing Storm, from ASOIAF, and the Kingdom of Mycenae, that Perseus founded. * Lyone's appearance is based on Sairaorg Bael from Highschool DxD, but with green eyes and a different hairstyle. __FORCETOC__16:59, July 12, 2015 (UTC)HolyKnightsofTheRoundTable (talk) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy Category:Fanon Occult Research Club Category:HolyKnightsofTheRoundTable